User talk:Spenpiano
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battle of Five Armies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Haerangil (talk) 13:42, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hobbit Video Game Characters Hi There! Are you sure the new characters you've added do appear in the Hobbit Video Game? I haven't played it but Walkthroughs i read only mention Lianna, Balfor, Crugbit and Corwin as additional Characters... If those Characters don't appear in the game they should be treatened as "fanfic".--Haerangil (talk) 10:56, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh understood.Spenpiano (talk) 13:20, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Done. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 15:12, October 31, 2015 (UTC)) Names/Fanfic Characters Hi! I've noticed you use MERP Names for fanfic entries.I'd like to ask you to keep in mind to separate MERP entries from fanfic entries.If names are used twice or more a disambiguation should be used.--Haerangil (talk) 12:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Hi there! I´ve started to move away from the Peter Jackson Movie aesthetics and started converting the, mostly in any event blurry, movie stills to pencil sketch' photo effect pix in order to remain closer to a RPG Gamebook look.I hope it is okay for you if i continue converting your added movie stills?--Haerangil (talk) 00:22, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure, of course. I don't mind.Spenpiano (talk) 00:23, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! You seem to be pretty obsessed with your added pictures, however i do not understand why you alwaysvreplace the pictures i already added.I've done quite a lot of work collecting them and looking what pics fit well.--Haerangil (talk) 09:54, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Unnamed Characters Hi! Please do not remove or change Names from the Unnamed Characters section. They are mostly compiled and collected from secondary works or fanfic and only very few were invented by myself, more as placeholders rather than real add-on. Okay sure--Spenpiano (talk) 02:31, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Time & Grammar Hi! I know i do make mistakes myself on and off, but please try to pay more attention to spelling and grammar.I try to keep the articles on this Wiki in Past tense as far as possible (it is fictional history after all).Also try to mention place and time when writing articles for Characters. Try to add as much info as would be necessary and useful for a Gamemaster who wants to use this Wiki to improvise an RPG Campaign.So when Adding a stub about a lesser NPC for Dale, please mention that the Character lives or can be met in Dale and the Time for r which the Character would be relevant (is it 3019 , the time about the War of the Ring, or 2940, the Time about the setting of the Hobbit or a different time and scenario...)--Haerangil (talk) 22:45, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Warcraft vs MERPS Who would win in a battle? Illidan Stormrage or Gandalf the White? Moran half valar (talk) 01:03, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, I would say both.--Spenpiano (talk) 05:48, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey man, I left you a detailed message in regards to the nazgul page you sent me. I like your creativity and was wondering if you could do something for Spirits of Arda? There is hardly anything known about the "Arda Aborigines" but we know Tom Bombadil, Goldberry, and The River Woman all fall into this category while the Nameless Things that Gandalf talks about are of the same category but just evil. If you could fill out the good portion, that would be sublime! Moran half valar (talk) 06:08, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Sure, incase if I'm stuck, just tell what I should write on those pages.--Spenpiano (talk) 19:21, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Alright, sounds good, yell at me if you need any help with canon or anything. Really though, you have free reign. There is nothing in the lore to stop you. Let your mind be as creative as it wants. Thank you. Moran half valar (talk) 19:49, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much my friend. You're super. :) :) :)--Spenpiano (talk) 03:34, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Past tense Again i would like to ask to to keep your conmtributions/articles in the past tense.--Haerangil (talk) 00:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) My Articles I have to say i do NOT appreciate the many changes you made to articles I wrote.I usually had good reason to use exactly the pictures i chose. I will revert your changes and I ask you not to repeat this practice, without consulting the author first.--Haerangil (talk) 11:05, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Canonicity " fourth child and daughter of Elrond Half-elven and Celebrian." Such additions directly hurt the directives of this project. Everything published by JRRT in his lifetime is Canon.Articles posted on this Wiki should be written with that in mind.In fact this does mean: No Elrond did not have four children, nor did he have two daughters.He had three children, the twins plus Arwen.--Haerangil (talk) 05:47, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, understood. Sorry, I'll change it.--Spenpiano (talk) 05:49, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Can you also check on the page: War Trolls.--Spenpiano (talk) 05:55, February 15, 2018 (UTC) categories Please watch out for your overuse of categories.Just because a certain character was, for example, pretent at mirkwood at one point, that does not make him especially relevant for mirkwood so there is no need to put him into that category. if a place is in mirkwood or a person in native or continually living in mirkwood - then it dies make sense to put him into the category mirkwood.Same logic with all categories. Thank you! --Haerangil (talk) 10:02, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Inventing Characters I see your liking for abandoned and older names from the history of Middle-Earth series.Why i support the use of abandoned Tolkien-names when making up new characters, still i ask you to watch out if theye new characters make sense in terms of canon.For example Boromir certainly was not married, so there is no way to add a wife or fiancee for him.Same with uncredited children or siblings.Please take more time to considdr what type of newly made up characters make sense and which do not. Thx!--Haerangil (talk) 10:09, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Gondorian House-names Hi again! A similar Problem with the Gondorian familynames as with the Rohirric ones... They don't simply add a second name after theit personal name! In Sindarin a descendant is a "-ion", descendants are "Ionath" and a "House" or "Great family" are "Nost" or "Nothrim". So if, for example you want to say "Haerangil of House Erendil", you could write it either as, "Haerangil i Nost Erendil" ,"Haerangil en Nothrim Erendil" or as "Haerangil i Erendilionath".It could be, i am not co pletely sure, that instead of i, also en, na or uin could work.But the simplest probably would be to write it as "Haerangil of House Erendil" or "Haerangil of the Erendilioni" then.But NEVER AS "Haerangil Erendil", that would be just plainly wrong.I always use https://www.elfdict.com/ as a source for elvish and orer tolklang names...--Haerangil (talk) 16:07, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::So this is how to do it? Okay, but know this, its very difficult for me to understand all this. I also want to ask, did you ever come to this wikia site The Veiled Stars?--Spenpiano (talk) 16:27, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :No, but a lot of sub-creators make mistakes with JRRT's naming conventions.The easiest way is to use names as they are used in the lord of the rings , where surnames or bynames are either "Xxx son of xxx" , "xxx of house xxx" or "xxx from xxx", you can do little wrong with these!Then there's the pro-league where you use the Sindarin or Quenya style... abd even i am not very good at that!--Haerangil (talk) 17:26, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, that's understanding, do you have a good surname to replace Himlingfoe?--Spenpiano (talk) 17:28, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :Hemingfoend really was the closest thing i could find!--Haerangil (talk) 17:33, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, sure, let's go for that.--Spenpiano (talk) 17:34, September 25, 2019 (UTC)